


Greensleeves

by Arkham_Cat, Unfledgedjester



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Families, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Possible sex scenes idk yet, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, This is meant to take place after the events of episode 2, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfledgedjester/pseuds/Unfledgedjester
Summary: Stolas has always ignored Blitzys' qualms about their relationship but this time is different. Fed up with the harsh and angry responses from Blitz, Stolas decides to quell his need for companionship with the purchase of one.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Stolas/Fizzarolli, Stolas/robo fizz
Comments: 120
Kudos: 246





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here and I'm not the most experienced writer. If there are any mistakes or suggestions please let me know! I would also like to mention this idea was originally from roxymorondraws on tumblr!

Stolas was hovering his finger over the mouse button, the screen read **'Robo Fizz Personal Companion! Produced for your pleasure by Mammon!** ' in bold black letters. Was he really going to do this? He had been in a "relationship" with his dear Blitz for quite awhile since the imp propositioned him a night together in exchange for his Grimoire. However, even since the beginning the imps' behavior to him was always bitter at the best of times.

He tried to ignore this, perhaps woo him through means of compliments or favors, but no matter what he tried it always seemed like Blitz was destined to hate him. He was fed up, he was tired of always spending his days without the affection of another. He fought with himself over this but who else could he have? Even if the affair had went unnoticed he knew he wouldn't go to Stella, not in a million years. From the start the only good thing he thought to come from his marriage with her was his dear little owlet, Octavia.

With this he was practically out of options, he could try to form a relationship with another denizen of hell but most of them would most likely try to kidnap or kill him for his money. He couldn't really try with one of the staff either, now that the word was out about his affair with Blitz, Stella was on guard with any imp he would interact with. She most likely wasn't even as angry about him having an affair, more so that he had an affair with an imp. A royal having relations with the lowest class of demon in hell was laughable, and she now viewed him as an embarrassment to the family name. His mind was made up, he scheduled the package to arrive when both members of his family were away. Octavia would be going to Stylish Occult, and Stella would be having brunch with friends. With that he clicked the mouse and finalized his payment towards a new companion.


	2. Day of Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas finally receives the anticipated parcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally fixed paragraph spacing issue, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I would also like to thank everyone for the positive feedback, it means a lot!

Quick footsteps and the scraping of wood could be heard down the corridor of the palace. With Stella still furious from the affair, using their shared room wasn't currently an option. This was probably for the best, he didn't exactly find the idea of her discovering his most recent purchase very pleasant. With the parcel now with him he made quick work to take it to a safe place to open it, not caring to acknowledge any occasional servant he would pass along the way. He opened the door to a spare bedroom on a far wing of the palace and closed himself and the parcel inside. His heart nervously beat inside of his feathery chest as he reached a clawed hand out to undo the twine binding the box together, before severing it with a a single swipe. The box flayed open on all sides before the figure inside began to emerge, standing tall with a mechanical hand placed on his chest and the other reaching out in the air for added flourish.

The robots' eyes flew open, a wide smile adorning his features. He made a wide step out of his previous confines before speaking to the monarch before him.

"Well, well, well! It's not every day you see yourself ordered by someone of the upper crust! Pleasure to be here your majesty!"

The robotic jester gave a bow, sparks flying from between his joints. His voice was cut off after every few words from an occasional jolt, causing his speech to stutter. For a moment Stolas was taken aback, unsure of what to say.

"You know who I am?"

"Fresh out of the box or not, you'd be pressed to find a demon who can't recognize a member of the Goetia family! Not to mention, between this fancy room and your info on the delivery sticker here-" he gave the box several taps of his index finger "It wouldn't be too hard to put two and two together!" Fizz let out a warped snicker.

"Oh! Right, of course, silly me!" Stolas felt a bit of relief, as well as a twinge of embarrassment. It would make sense this Fizz wouldn't have the same memories as the one Blitz foolishly provoked, leading to the burning of Loo Loo Land. Even so, it felt like the robot knew more than he was letting on. It's true one could piece together Stolas's name and class from the tag and environment, but was that it? Perhaps he came with basic information the original Fizz was already aware of, to keep him as close to the real thing as possible.

"So, what would make someone like you want to buy me anyway? Not like its a total shocker, what's not to love?" He dropped himself onto the bed with a bounce, chin resting on his hands "I've got just about everything you could need, just ask away and let me do the rest~" The jester's voice dropped with a fractured purr towards the end of his spiel.

"W-well, I-" Stolas froze, claw tugging at his collar. He isn't one to shy from the suggestion of intimacy, his calls with Blitz would attest to that, but he did admit he was having trouble committing to someone else with Blitz still fresh in his mind. Perhaps he should start this off slowly, it would certainly help him become more comfortable with all of this. Not to mention, there is always the chance Blitz's feelings could change in the future! If that were to happen, he wouldn't have need of a robotic companion after all. But as he looked into the glowing eyes of the figure before him, he felt such an outcome would not come quite as easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post longer chapters in the future but for now these short ones are much easier for me to commit to. I'll try to update regularly!


	3. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas and Fizz start to get to know eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for now, thanks to Arkham_Cat for giving me ideas for future chapters! I'm on the fence on whether if I'm going to make any future chapters nsfw, but we'll see how it goes for now.

The robotic jester stared at Stolas with a wide menacing grin. He was finally released from his box and eager to test the limits of what he could do. Even so, he was still bought for the prince's enjoyment, so he'd have to find ways to keep himself in check should he make the monarch _too_ uncomfortable . With the owl being seemingly apprehensive of more intimate activities Fizz took to exploring his surroundings. He slunk off of the bed he had been laying on and landed on the floor with a small thud, pulling open the drawers of a nearby nightstand.

"Aw, don't sweat it, if you want to be a party pooper it's no skin off my nose!" He began looking at the contents of a book that had been stashed inside the nightstand, skimming through the pages. "If you don't want to make use of what you paid for that ain't my problem."

Stolas watched as the robotic jester frantically skimmed through the pages of the book, unsure if he could actually take in any words at the pace he was reading. While he was relieved Fizz had become preoccupied with other things, the monarch was racking his brain on what they should do. He had been anticipating Fizz's arrival for days, and now that he was there Stolas began to feel a tad overwhelmed. This could be from the absurdity that he had actually gone through with the purchase or Fizz's naturally overwhelming personality, either way he was at a loss of what to do.

"Well, we could always find some entertainment elsewhere, we have the entire palace to ourselves for the time being."

Earning his attention, Fizz suddenly stopped his skimming and practically pounced upon the prince, body and appendages bending like coils around the owls body. He had only stopped once he had reached his face, getting far too close for comfort.

"And here I thought you'd have us do nothing all day! Care to tell me what you have in mind?"

Stolas felt a few sparks of electricity from the robots body as he spoke. He grabbed the jester and pulled him down, stepping out of the coils he had found himself in.

"Well! I suppose a start would be getting to know each other, what do you say we take a quick walk? I'm sure we'll find something worthwhile to pass the time."

Interested, Fizz unraveled his body from it's tangled position and sprang to his feet, wrapping his long arms around Stolas's own as they left the room.

"I'll take your word for it, I'm sure it'll be a real 'hoot'!"

Fizz's warped laughter resonated through the halls as he gave the monarch a small jab at his abdomen, also earning a laugh from Stolas from his pun. With them taking their leave from the bedroom Stolas took it as an opportunity to give his companion a tour. With Fizz now residing there he would need to be sure the jester knew the general layout of the palace, save for a few rooms. With Fizz now practically glued to his arm Stolas began to feel himself become accustomed to Fizzs' presence. As they walked down the corridors he found his worries of Blitz slowly fade from his mind.


	4. Growing Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizz decides to use his talents to help Stolas become at ease with his company.

As they walked together the monarch tried and failed many times to make small talk, hoping to form a stronger bond with the robotic jester. With each question he tried to ask he would just as quickly back peddle and change the subject from nerves getting the better of him, Fizz being attached to his arm was definitely not helping. Seeing as Stolas wasn't getting anywhere, Fizz removed himself from the princes side and tried cutting the tension another way. 

"Are ya much of a fan of party tricks your majesty?"

Stolas began to perk up, a spark of excitement lighting up his red eyes. 

"I did very much enjoy the shows performed in Loo Loo Land when we took Octavia." He smiled, remembering fondly the days of when his Via was still a little girl.

Fizz returned the smile by widening his own, grabbing a plate from a nearby cabinet and twirling it on his finger. Then, another plate was added, then another, and even an upright spoon in between every few layers balancing precariously on his one finger. Each new addition caused Stolas's now bewildered expression to grow wider and wider, before being replaced entirely with a wide adoring grin. When he was finished, he gave the tall stack a single toss in the air before catching each item into a neat organized pile on his arm. The stunt caused an enthusiastic applause from the prince, and with it, a way for the jester to ease him out of his shell. Fizz took each and every opportunity he could to show his flair for showmanship, delighting Stolas with each trick performed. Acrobatics, juggling, _sword swallowing,_ the nature of it hardly mattered. Each feat and action pushed him only to top the one prior, and each earning the enraptured attention and applause of his company. With Stolas now in much higher spirits conversation came about much more naturally, reminiscing to the jester of the times he would take Octavia to Loo Loo Land. Fizz was well versed with giving entertainment to others, but he found Stolas would be just as exited over juggling enflamed knives as he was with a simple coin behind the ear trick. The monarch stood before him bouncing in place, hands clasped like an excited child as he awaited what Fizz had planned next. When he thought his tricks would eventually go stale, he switched to making occasional puns while they made their way from room to room.

"Nice to know you like my tricks so much, guess we're real birds of a feather, eh your majesty?"

At this point any second thoughts Stolas had towards this were quickly overshadowed by how easily Fizz was able to delight him. The owl only wished he had his grimoire with him so that he could try to return the favor, but that would have to wait until the full moon. It was only a few more days until the next moon phase would pass and Stolas was unsure of how he was going to deal with the arrangement he made with Blitz. ' _There's no use in drawing this out more than necessary. He can keep the book, but I'll no longer take any part in our nights together. Knowing him, he would probably prefer it that way'_. With his mind made up he shook any wavering thoughts of the imp from his mind and focused his attention towards the jester next to him, closing the space between them by taking the robot's hand in his own as they passed the time together.


	5. Reading Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas and Fizz take some time to read.

_"I'm Katie Killjoy!"_

_"And I'm Tom Trench! New updates have emerged regarding the recent destruction of Loo Loo Land, as their popular mascot 'The Robotic Fizzarolli' was declared missing by factory workers this morning. The chief engineer in charge of undergoing repairs had this to say-"_

_"Oh god if the boss finds out about this we're all getting docked pay! Whatever you do, don't show this! HE CAN'T FIND OUT WE LOST ANOTHER-"_

_"Wow! Guess somebody's 'getting off' good with that bot, eh Katie? Ha ha!"_

_"Still better than your sorry ass, Tom!"_

* * *

A few hours passed as the duo spent time together in the palace, now taking a moment to relax in a reading nook. Fizz's performances were well appreciated but the monarch felt it would do them good to relax for a moment with a novel, picking a romance he hadn't gotten the chance to finish. Fizz was laying against Stolas's side on the divan as he flipped through several books he had picked up based on their title picture, putting them aside once he found they were either lacking in humor or pictures to keep his attention. After exhausting the pile he had brought over for himself, Fizz climbed up to peer over the owl's shoulder, stealing a peek at what the monarch was reading. 

"If you're really this bored we could always find something to put on the TV." 

"Nah, this is fine." The jester's long arms started to coil around them, trapping them in a firm hug.

"There's probably only reruns on anyway."

The prince looked back down at his book with a hum and began to read, relaxing into the comfort the jester was bringing him. Ignoring the presence was simple enough save for the occasional jolt that would go through Fizz's circuits, causing the bird's feathers to puff out. Tolerating this, the pair continued on reading together in comfortable silence on the divan as time slowly passed. As page after page went by Fizz was starting to appreciate the safety and luxury that came from being with Stolas. Hell was already a dangerous enough environment to start with, but when you're existence is based off of an already existing and popular resident your worth becomes close to nothing. Even if Mammon would sooner repair the same busted model if it saved on money, there was no doubt the boundaries regarding the care of Fizzarolli's robotic replicas were practically non existent. Regardless if a robot had been melted, destroyed, _eaten_ , or simply stopped functioning no deeper thought was given to them because if nothing could be done otherwise they could simply make another one. While this Fizz found it sad Stolas was already treating him with this amount of regard he did appreciate it nonetheless. While his personality could match or even triple the chaos that went on beyond the palace walls Fizz believed a safer life away from it was something he could get used to. A few more chapters were gone through before both of them were interrupted by the sound of a voice cutting through the still air.


	6. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia walks in on the pair reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to stick with sorter chapters since I get more and more distracted the longer I write. Still, I'd like to give another thanks for all the kind messages I've been getting on this! My work is still really shoddy but I'm glad so many people have still found some enjoyment from it ^^

The young owl trudged through the main doors of the palace, eyes fixated on her phone while the sound of her music beat against her ears. Octavia had finally been able to go out and enjoy herself for the first time in awhile, opting to browse her favorite shop Stylish Occult and pick up a cup of ice coffee. The latest bit of freedom from the confines of the palace put her in higher spirits than she usually was, even humming along to the melody being played through her headphones. She made her way towards her room to display her latest taxidermy purchase, passing by a familiar reading nook only to spy her father reading with Fizz. She first had to do a double take followed by her nearly spitting out her coffee before she could think to speak. In her confused state the only word to leave her mouth was-

"Dad?"

The monarch looked up from his book with a start, wide eyes falling upon Octavia.

"Oh, Via! How was your trip, my owlet?"

He quickly broke out in a sweat, voice becoming meek. He gave a quick glance at a clock to realize he had spent far more time with Fizz than he initially thought. Still, he'd much rather have Octavia find him like this than Stella. His daughter looked at them with a mixture of confusion and distaste, eyes mostly fixated on the jester next to him. Her trips to Loo Loo land as a child always brought the most fond memories save for the performances she would suffer through in that circus tent, all because of that clown. The one before her seemed nearly identical to the one she remembered, but they were all produced that way, there's no way he could be the same one, could he?

"Nothing to worry about Via, I was just-"

"I don't want to know."

The teen gave a blunt answer before quickly storming off to her room.

"Wait, Via-"

Stolas got up from his position on the divan to give chase, forgetting Fizz was still entangled around him and bringing them to a heap on the floor. By the time they separated Octavia had already found her way to her room and locked the door. Stolas got up to talk to his daughter before seeing the jester follow suit, he stopped Fizz with a raise of his hand, telling him to wait. The monarch made his way down the hall and gave the door three gentle knocks with the back of his hand. A brief moment passed before a click could be heard, followed by Octavia opening the door with an irritated expression.

"May I come in?" 

She looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and opening the door wider, inviting him in with a tilt to her head. After they were both inside he closed the door and took a seat on her bed, slightly wincing under the glare she gave him under her bangs.

"So, about what you just saw, you see I-" he began to fumble over his words "Blitzy and I-"

"I'm not upset Dad."

He stared back at her with a bit of surprise, Octavia gave a sigh before continuing.

"I know you and mom haven't been getting along well, and I know you probably hate being stuck here as much as I do. If you think you can be happy with him that's fine, but-" she paused for a moment "What happened to that imp? Didn't you like him too?"

Stolas rubbed the back of his head, contemplating the right thing to say.

"I did, we just weren't as compatible as I had first hoped. Sometimes you end up fancying someone and they just never end up coming around as you thought they would."

The owl's voice became strained, trying very hard to maintain composure. Octavia approached him and gently placed her hand upon his back.

"I don't understand why you would even think this was a good idea, but so long as he stays away from me and makes you happy I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure? I know everything's been a lot and I wouldn't want to-"

"yeah dad, I'm sure"

She pulled him into a warm hug and they stayed there for a few moments before he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He looked back and gave his daughter a soft smile as he closed the door to her room and followed the hall back to the reading nook only to find Fizz was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rushing a bit through this I'm sorry >-<


	7. Stella's Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizz has a small run in with Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty again for all of the support! I decided to delve just a little bit into the family drama.

After Fizz saw Stolas disappear down the hallway he stood by himself for a moment, wondering if maybe he should cut his losses and leave. He had only been there a relatively short time and it seemed aside from Stolas, he was unwelcome. Then again, that came with the "job", his purpose right now is to sit, look pretty, try his best to appeal to his new owner, and not fuck it up. Even if he went and caused chaos around hell what would it change? He was a sentient glorified sex toy with the identity of an already existing jester, and while it's true their personalities are the same it only goes that far when they're fresh from the factory. After a robo Fizz is made their memories and treatment aren't the same as their "living" counterpart, some even imprint new traits into themselves based on the people they've spent the most time with. Sure, the real Fizz isn't off that much better being a cash cow for Mammon, but at least he's still his own person. The idea really sucks the excitement out of life, even embittering it for most but Fizz tried not to think it over too much. He decided to step away and roam the palace while Stolas spoke to Octavia, retracing the route they had originally taken. Servants gave him strange looks while he passed but were quickly scared away with a sudden turn and shout, hearing nothing but the jester's crazed laughter as they scurried away.

He figured it would be better to wait in the bedroom where he was first opened and Stolas would look for him when he was needed. While he felt a twinge of guilt for possibly making the owl worry, Fizz was enjoying having genuine time to himself away from loudmouthed repairmen or screaming kids. He was able to make it to the main hall before he was spotted by a beautiful avian demon dressed to the nines in a magnificent flowing gown. At first she seemed indifferent, her brow slightly raised in confusion as her gaze bore into the jester. She approached him slowly, eyeing him up and down before realization sank in. Her expression was quickly twisted into what could only be blind rage, hands balled into shaking fists at her sides. While Fizz was not one to scare easily, the feeling of dread this woman brought him alone was enough to get him to keep his mouth shut and look for places to run should she give chase. She looked like she was nearly ready to explode, mouth opening to let out a scream before she completely deflated, head falling into her hands with a light sob. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her beak, slowly shaking her head. With another moment to collect herself she straightened out her feathers and walked past, refusing to look Fizz in the eye. He heard her shaky footsteps disappear down the hall, giving a slight wince to the sound of a door slamming and something being broken. Fizz wasted no time getting back to the bedroom and shut himself in, only stopping when he noticed a window to the bedroom had been left open.


	8. Thoughts of a Young owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insight on Octavia’s thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style may seem a tad different because I completely took over this chapter- Arkham_Cat

Staring after her father, Octavia let out a deep sigh.  
She hadn’t lied about being fine with her dad's new… companion?  
Honestly, all she wanted was for him to be happy.

For as long as the young owl could remember, her parents were always at ends with each other.

Her father was always the loving and compassionate one while her mother seemed closed off to everyone, including her.

Looking over to the small framed portrait sat on the owlets desk, Octavia couldn’t help but smile.  
It was her father and herself dressed In gaudy Victorian attire.  
Her mom hadn’t wanted to be a part of it, Octavia still wasn’t sure why.

Perhaps even then, before Blitzo showed up there was a rift forming between her parents.

Blitzo…  
Frowning, the young owl mindlessly wondered what happened to the imp and her father's relationship.  
The small demon certainly hadn’t seemed happy to be a part of it…  
She had certainly never seen them together beyond the imp sneaking out or her father's aimless flirting. 

At least the Robot seemed affectionate.

Snorting loudly, Octavia rolled her eyes. 

Fizz was most likely programmed to be that way with her father.  
It wasn’t like robots could feel, could they? 

Quickly shaking her head of those thoughts, the young owl grabbed for her phone to open the first social media app she saw.


	9. Short confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizz catches Blitz while he was looking for a lost item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible typos I'm pretty tired rn. I'll try to go through it and fix any mistakes after a nap!

Fizz approached the windowsill with caution, he remembered that it definitely wasn't open the last time he was there with Stolas. Various items now layed spread around the room with drawers pulled open in a rush, as if someone had been looking for something important. Fizz hadn't been in the room long before his suspicions were soon confirmed with the sound of rustling from the closet. Turning his head towards the sound, the robot's glowing eyes quickly fell upon a familiar imp in a black suit. He was currently in the middle of tossing out handfuls of clothes and making small curses to himself as he went along, momentarily unaware of the jester behind him.

"Where the hell did I put it??" He continued to mumble curses under his breath as he tossed item after item behind him, a steady stream of coats, robes, and even rope harnesses starting to pepper the floor. He only stopped when his hands finally made contact with the item in question as he was rummaging through a pile, pulling out a miniature toy horse and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Oh thank god, I've been looking everywhere for you!" His voice was affectionate as if he were talking to a child. "How did you get in here Mister-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The imp quickly stashed the toy behind him the second he laid his eyes on Fizz, who's sudden appearance had him scared shitless.

"I dunno, what're YOU doing here?" Fizz gave a mocking snicker and a tilt of his head as he watched his unexpected guest scramble to his feet, embarrassment and resentment shining in his eyes. 

"What are you, some kind of overpriced blow up doll Stolas found to keep busy? Guess he's finally found something else to satisfy his lonely perverted fantasies with while I'm away. I'd honestly feel bad for you if you weren't all such assholes." Venom dripped from his mouth upon the last word, making it clear he wasn't in the mood for any of the clown's bullshit. Already sick of Fizz's company, Blitz began to make his way to the window he had originally came through, wanting to get away from the jester's smug grin as soon as possible. "Well, I know I'm a hot commodity around here, but I'm getting the hell out of dodge before rich bitch starts asking me to stay. Hope you have fun being the smug assholes' bed warmer while I live it up at Moxxie's place, I hate your guts and see you never." He finished up by giving the jester a flip of the bird before moving onto the window. However, Blitz was only able to get one leg over the windowsill before Fizz's laughter rang like a jackhammer in his ears.

"Awww, hate to see you gone so soon! Then again, if I were you I wouldn't really want to stick around my replacement for very long either!" His ever present smile grew, malice prevalent behind his happy face. This is just what he needed after being in the middle of Stolas's family drama. 

"The fuck did you say?" Blitz climbed down from the sill and marched closer to the robot. "Listen here bitch, I don't care what lovey dovey bullcrap Stolas has been tellin' you but I'm not getting replaced by anybody. Not by Mammon's slutty clown mascot OR his cheapo backalley bootleg!" The imps eyes only grew darker with anger as he saw Fizz lean close to his face, practically egging him to lash out.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he definitely wasn't thinking of you while he was in my arms earlier today." 

Before things could escalate further they were interrupted to the sound of Stolas's voice, the two looked towards the door as they began to hear the owl from a distance, calling Fizz's name.

"I think you better go, 'Blitzy'"


	10. Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz and Stolas have a falling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing is a little loosey goosey, I ended up writing this at 1 Am ;0;

Opening the door to the bedroom, Stolas was taken aback by its state of disorder. Bedsheets, clothes, and other items were thrown haphazardly about with Blitz and Fizz standing in the middle of it all. While he was stunned from the scene he happened upon, Fizz wasted no time in rushing to his side, all with a knowing sneer cast towards Blitz. The imp in question contemplated on just making a break for the window, but his pride wasn't about to let him become outshined by a piece of scrap metal. He gave a steady glare at stolas and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well! Look who decided to show up, hope I'm not stealing time away from your robo hooker." While the imp always attested the distaste he had of his relations with Stolas, the jealousy was still very prevalent in his voice. 

"Blitzy." The owl gave one final look around the destroyed room."What happened here?"

"I WAS going to just get my horse I left here and book it, but I was interrupted by THAT jackass!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Fizz, who was currently wrapping his arms around Stolas's own. The clown let out a contorted snicker as Blitz glared at him.

"Lookit you, Blitzo! Not even a minute in and you're already blaming someone else for your problems! Be honest, the only reason you're upset is because the you couldn't help fucking over the one good thing you had going for yourself, and now you're blaming me for it." He spewed the venomous words from his mouth with the most cheery disposition he could muster, getting all the more giddy at the fury building inside the imp. Blitz attempted to mask his growing anger by changing the subject. If he had to listen to the jester talk for long, it would only lead to another fight like at Loo Loo Land and he didn't have a dragon on hand this time.

"I get that you're lonely and shit Stolas, but why HIM?" He gave a wide gesture towards the robot in front of him, there was no hiding the irritation in his voice. "If you ask me you'd be better off hiring a hooker, both might not give a shit about you but one of them is probably going to screw you in more ways than you bargained for." 

Stolas took a moment to collect himself before answering, but not without showing some frustrations of his own. "WELL, if I'm being quite honest, I didn't think you would care so much about my affairs. You never took any time to show interest in me before, so any worries you could have for me now only seem disingenuous." The owl sharply stuck his beak up at the imp in front of him, but heartache still surfaced in the monarch's eyes. "I didn't think it would bother you."

"Well, it does." Blitz could feel a sickening knot form in his stomach, this was the first time he has ever seen Stolas act this cold, and it was getting to him. The owl was currently at ends with himself, but with a sigh he had made up his mind and gathered courage for what he would say next.

"If you have a problem with it you won't have to worry, I won't be partaking in our nights together anymore. You may continue to use my Grimoire, but as of now the deal we made prior is now void." It took a fair amount of willpower for the prince to say that stoicly and without tearing up. The arranged nights they had together were the one thing that made Blitz come back to him. Without motive, he had no doubt any hope of Blitz warming up to him were now gone. The imp took a step back.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Stolas looked away from him. "It means you should go."

Blitz couldn't believe what he was hearing at first, a moment of shock passed over him before being overrun by a mixture of loss and resentment. He looked back at fizz and saw him hiding behind Stolas with the biggest grin on his face. 

"You know what? Fine. If you want to play pretend with that freakshow then be my guest." His words were drawn out and laced with malice, but still his voice began to crack. He stormed his way back to the windowsill, Stolas felt compelled to go after him but was stopped by Fizz's tight grasp on his arm. The imp scowled back at them. "I honestly don't give a damn about what you do. Just don't come crying to me if that rusted out trash heap ends up being more trouble than he's worth."


	11. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie finds Blitz hiding in his fridge again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote at 1AM again. I'll fix any typos when I wake up in the morning ;w;

A pleasant sizzling could be heard from within one of the many rundown apartments residing in Imp City, along with the humming of one of the imps who lived there. Moxxie and Millie were enjoying a pleasant day at home and were currently in the middle of making dinner. Moxxie had recently found a recipe for fish that he wanted to try and was very close to completing it, he looked over his counter space and realized he had forgotten to set aside an ingredient. 

"Oh crumbs, I didn't leave butter out!" He was currently preoccupied with keeping the fish doused in marinade that was bubbling happily in the pan, if he stopped, it could end up dry. "Millie, could you handle the fish while I get some things from the fridge?"

"Sure, sweetie!" She gave Moxxie a loving peck on the cheek while she took over marinating the fish. When Moxxie opened the fridge, a stick of butter was already being offered by the hand of his boss who was currently crouched inside of the appliance.

"Thank you, sir." Moxxie closed the fridge and joined Millie at the counter before pausing and turning back. He reopened it and Blitz was still huddled inside as he had seen moments prior.

"Proud of ya, Mox, the butter isn't spoiled this time." The small imp began sputtering before he could form something more coherent, attracting the attention of Millie in the process.

"S-SIR, WHAT DID I TELL TOU ABOUT DOING THINGS LIKE THIS?!" Moxxie was quick to shout, he had changed the locks of his door and windows about a dozen times since he started working for Blitz, yet each time his boss always managed to find a way in. While it seemed Blitz was doing the usual nonsense he would do on any other given day, it appeared he was in a much more solemn mood than usual. Dark bags lined his eyes and his mouth was sunken into a sad frown, his head rested lazily on his hand. Moxxie began to feel concerned when he didn't answer.

"Sir?"

Rather than responding, Blitz let out a melodramatic groan and lazily tumbled onto the kitchen floor, face firmly planted on the tile. His groaning was soon accompanied by the more feverish sound of crackling grease.

"Your fish is burning." He half heartedly lifted a finger towards the pan as he mumbled into the linoleum, Millie took it off the heat and joined Moxxie by Blitz's side.

"Sir, did something happen?" Moxxie caringly placed a hand on Blitz's shoulder before it was swatted away.

"No, Mox, I'm fuckin' peachy. I just found out Stolas thought it would be better to buy out that whore clown than deal with me anymore. So yeah, things are going great." The couple looked at each other in mild confusion at his words before Mille joined Blitz on the floor.

"Is that what's gotten you riled up? I thought you hated having to visit him." Millie's words were soft as she looked him compassionately in the eyes, he hid his face in his arms.

"I DID." His muffled voice became whiney, even he didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. "What, am I not good enough for him now? Before I couldn't go an hour without that prick trying to bother me about something."

"So, what I'm getting at, sir, is that you're jealous over a robot companion?"

Blitz was quick to his feet as he sharply pointed his finger at Moxxie, causing the small imp to jump. His face was mere inches away as he glared holes into Moxxie's head.

"I am NOT jealous, there isn't anything that bird could have that I'd want." Moxxie settled down from the scare and looked back at the the imp in front of him.

"Did he demand his book back, sir? Is that it?" Blitz's glare wavered to instead look sheepishly down at the floor.

"No."

Moxxie crossed his arms over his chest and gave his boss an irritated stare.

"Then you're jealous." Moxxie's words ushered another groan from the imp in front of him.

"Goddammit, will you quit with that?! So what if Stolas got himself a fucktoy?! So what if he doesn't care if I come over anymore, or call, or invite me over to watch Spirit!?" The imps' eyes were beginning to tear up as he slunk back down to the floor, Moxxie and Millie joined him to rub their hands up and down his back to get him to calm down. Moxxie got back up and came back with a tissue for Blitz, who begrudgingly took it and began to blow his nose. Moxxie began to rub the back of his head, he and his boss didn't always see eye to eye, but he still didn't want to see him like this.

"I'm sorry, sir." He paused for a moment. "I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone." Blitz looked up and put his hand on Moxxie's shoulder before letting out a sigh.

"Shut the hell up, Moxxie."


	12. Tension rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a really short snippet chapter as I'm really tired rn, I'm sorry ;0;

After having his confrontation with Blitz, Stolas was now in a much more somber mood, no longer partaking in Fizz's tricks with the excitement he did earlier. Fizz had tried grabbing the monarchs attention whichever way he could, but the most reaction he could get from Stolas was either a polite smile or shallow laugh. While still saddened by their falling out Blitz wasn't the only thing on the monarch's mind, however, as he was also concerned regarding Fizz. Shortly after he had walked in on them he noticed a far greater hostility between the two for them to have just met. Granted, Blitz did seem to have a history with the Fizz from Loo Loo Land, but the one he was with currently should be fresh from the factory. Even if they were the same in personality they shouldn't have the same past experiences, a new model wouldn't have any fresh memories to look back on, after all. Perhaps he was thinking too deeply about this, the imp did have the nasty habit of getting himself in trouble at nearly every opportunity he could.

As the prince pondered to himself, the jester had wrapped his arms around him, mockingly imitating his concentrated expression. After a bit of this, Fizz decided to leave the owl be with his thoughts, he wasn't getting much of a reaction right now so cheering him up may have to come later. The robot went off to the window Blitz had used and sat on the outside sill overlooking hell. With any luck, Stolas would be in a better mood if given enough time, he was just worried the monarch would return him if he didn't meet his expectations. He had spent a good portion of the day entertaining the prince, but he was concerned of the possibility of Stolas eventually getting bored and sending him off again. While unlikely, the thought still persisted as he looked off into hell. After all, if he couldn't provide the prince of some kind of entertainment what use would Stolas see in keeping him in the palace for long?


	13. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a bit, I've been worn out lately over the holidays. ;0;

After being alone with his thoughts, Stolas decided it wouldn't do him any good to fester over things now. He looked at the ransacked room and with a tired hum, started putting everything back in their intended place. He'd usually have a servant do it, but after everything that has happened he needed something to take his mind off of everything, tired or not. After awhile, Fizz took notice and gathered as much as he could in his arms, even a few items Stolas was about to pick up. The jester looked at him with a smile.

"I've got this, why don't you rest up for the day? You look beat." Fizz nodded his head towards the bed."Not braggin' or anything, but I can probably get this done in just a few minutes."

Stolas considered rejecting the offer at first, but begrudgingly made his way over to the bed. While he was sure this was just to get in his good graces he still appreciated the notion, had it been Blitz he would've let Stolas do it himself. The owl settled into the covers as a solemn look passed over his face, it would probably take some time for him to move on. While Blitz had never treated him very well it never stopped Stolas from taking a liking to him. Blitz was his one source of company to help cope with the loneliness he faced in the palace, and now that their affair was over he didn't know what he was going to do. He had Fizz, yes, but they had only known each other for a short while compared to the time spent with Blitz. As he was reminiscing his nights spent with the imp he felt tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you're still bent outta shape over him!"

Fizz had managed to move towards Stolas's side unnoticed, spooking the prince in the process. The jester swiped away a tear with his finger and tilted his head at the monarch.

"Look, I get WHY you're upset but it's not going to solve anything now. Why waste time cryin' over him if he never gave you that much thought anyway?"

Stolas looked away with a small sniffle. "I-it's not as if he didn't care, Blitzy can actually be quite sensitive at times. I know he can be harsh, but I have no doubt he must be agonizing just as much as I am." Stolas's head fell into his hands with a sigh. "I hope I wasn't too hard on him, maybe I should just call and apologize?"

Fizz's took hold of Stolas's chin and forced it up so he would have to look at him. "Sorry or not, we both know he did this to himself. It was just a matter of time until you've had it anyway, so there's no sense being sorry in the first place." 

Stolas's sorrow filled eyes fell on Fizz, trickling down tears. "Blitzy's probably hurting so much right now-"

"Not your problem."

The owl looked down at the floor for a moment, remembering every suggestion he made being rejected. Every kind deed, compliment, and favor being shrugged off or belittled, every offer for support going unrecognized or without thanks. With a sigh he wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a shaky nod.

"You're right."


	14. I.M.P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M.P face a lot of tension at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, the stress of the holiday week kinda got to me so I took some time for myself. Thank you so much for being patient with me! ^-^

I.M.P was more quiet than usual, the only sounds to be heard were the tapping of Loona's fingers to her phone and the burbling of the eel tank set against the wall. Moxxie would occasionally take quick glances at the door to Blitz's office, hoping for a yell, cry, or *something* to break the stark silence. It was unusual for things to be quiet with Blitz around whether there were any clients or not, at a moments notice his boss would be privy to pull out a megaphone to announce their next job or just a video he saw on the internet. After his impromptu "visit" to their home they received nothing but silence since Blitz decided to return home for the night. Even Loona was taking the occasional glance towards the door before returning to the screen she held in her hands. He hadn't said anything to her the entire morning and whether she cared to admit it or not, she grew to miss his enthusiasm. Millie was lazily flipping through a spare magazine and occasionally sharing a worried glance with Moxxie, pondering if she should try to talk to him or leave him alone. This cycle continued on for a while before the office door abruptly swung open, with Blitz in the doorway grumpily holding a coffee cup. He had large bags encircling his puffy eyes, as if he had spent the last few hours crying. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he made a beeline straight for the kitchen to refill his coffee, Moxxie was the first to speak.

"Um, sir, are you-" Blitz wasted no time silencing him.

"Fuckin' peachy, thanks." he said with a grumble as he impatiently tapped his finger while the coffee pot filled up. Millie paused a moment in consideration before deciding to toss her hat into the ring.

"If you wanna talk we're all here for ya Bli-" Her words were stopped just as Moxxie's were.

"Yeah, I don't need to talk, I'm doing just fine on my own!" He gave a cold stare from over his shoulder but it didn't last long before his attention was abruptly pulled from a shout coming from the lobby's couch.

"Bullshit!" Loona had pried her gaze from her phone and was now seated upright, drilling holes into the back of Blitz's head. "You've been like this ever since last night, just admit you fucked up with that creepy rich bastard and move on already! You can sulk around and be pissy all you want but if *I* have to deal with any more of your moping I'll go fucking ape shit." Her venomous words fell from her mouth as they usually would, but in her own backwards way, this was her form of pep talking him. She wouldn't be the one leading the conversation for long, however.

"Yeah, like I'm going to be the one to apologize to that asshole! That privileged fuck was probably planning ahead to toss me out from the get-go!" This time he was completely facing the group, arms crossed defensively on his chest. Despite his current condition Blitz was still as quick to reply as ever. "I'm not even that upset, you assholes are just making this more serious than it really is! I've been doing GREAT since he broke it off." Loona gave a raise to her eyebrow as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Like how you spent 5 hours last night blasting music to cry in the shower?" Blitz looked away for a brief moment in flustered shame before giving his rebuttal.

"I wasn't crying, ok, I just really wanted to get a feel for the music." Moxxie perked up with a comment of his own.

"You were certainly crying over it while you were with us sir, or did you forget about that?" Blitz shot a glare as his hands balled into fists to grip the arms of his jacket.

"I will admit I got a little carried away, but not any more than you did when you choked on killing that whore mother!" That was enough to cause Moxxie to slump down in his chair, but not before Millie decided to chime in.

"It's more than bein' carried away if you're carryin' on all the way into the next day, Blitz." The timer for the coffee pot suddenly chimed and Blitz wasted no time in refilling his cup and moving to lock himself back into his office. He carried the full coffee pot in his spare hand to avoid making another trip.

"Well I don't see anyone around here with a diploma to be a shrink, so before you try to say somethin's wrong with me, why don't you mind your own damn business?" With a final glare he receded into his office, giving the door hard slam.


	15. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's had a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Arkham_Cat, wanting to add a chapter focusing on Stella! As you can tell by my upload schedule I've lost a good bit of motivation with the story along with work leaving me too tired to write. That doesn't mean the story wont be finished, just know chapters may come in infrequent patches. Maybe I'll write multiple chapters a week or none at all, it really depends on how motivated I am to write. Still, thank you so much for following this story and being patient I really appreciate it!

She had known for quite some time that there was no love left alive in her marriage. Truthfully, love had left some short time after Octavia had been born, if it was truly there at all.

It wasn't like Stella had immediately noticed it.

No, the avian had tried desperately to ignore all of the signs and her own inner feelings of distance, for their child's sake at the very least as well as her own. But seeing just how much Octavia had preferred her father's affection had only Wedged a further gap in the already tearing relationship.

Stella certainly did not set the blame on her daughter, but some form of inner spite lingered. Jealousy even, for what her child and husband shared. It was a bond that the avian could never replicate, as well as a possible reason she had been such a distant mother.

Frowning, Stella looked up to the cloudy red hell sky, a tear or two escaping from her embittered eyes to be lost in the fluff of her pristine feathers.

seeing that…

That thing in her own home had been the final straw.

A sex robot?

Had she done so poorly at being both a mother and a wife that he had to turn to an... Imp and a robot of all combinations for the affections she'd failed to provide?

Perhaps, but it didn't hurt any less.

Hurt wasn't even the right word, and neither was angry. Nonetheless the feelings deep in her feather covered chest were unpleasant, to say the least.

She thought to return to get her things, to say goodbye to Octavia, to say goodbye to…

Stolas, for good.

Looking down, the avian blinked a few times, staring intently at the cracks beneath her feet. A few more droplets of tears escaped from her red eyes, only to quickly disappear into white feathers.

Suddenly an almost cheerful voice spoke up from behind the bench Stella had sat upon for almost two hours now.

"My dear, you look like you're in quite the state. Might I offer you a shoulder to cry on?"

Sighing deeply, annoyance at this demon's boldness running deep. Stella answered, short and quick.

No attempts to truly hide the sharp edge of annoyance or the mournfulness of her sorrow, were made.

"No, no I don't think so. Thank you." Her words were spat through clenched teeth, causing the lower demon to shrink.

"Well suit yourself, Mrs, Goetia."

A laugh followed the demon's response.

Finally looking back to take in the new comers features, all Stella got was the retreating back of said demon, white tailcoat swaying behind lazily.

Almost like a wave goodbye.

Scoffing, Stella glared after the other, her feathers puffing out ever so slightly.

The events of today were finally getting to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Added Arkham_Cat as a cocreator because they've been helping me so much with the story <3


End file.
